


Everyone Wants Angela

by Baz



Category: American Beauty (1999)
Genre: Bisexuality, Desire, F/F, F/M, Retelling, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just Lester who has a crush on Angela. Carolyn and Colonel Fitts do as well. They even have their own sexual fantasies about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants Angela

EVERYONE WANTS ANGELA

This fic is an alternate version of the story. Lester's story is still the same, but Carolyn and Frank's sub plots are very different.

By the way, forgive me if I got Ricky putting DV camcorder footage onto VHS tapes wrong.

Our story takes place after the scene where Angela flirts with Lester and she and Jane are upstairs.

Let us begin:

 

 

 

Angela was teasing Jane about wanting to fuck her dad. That was until they heard the sound of a pebble hitting the window. The girls looked outside to see that Ricky had written Jane's name in fire in the back garden. That made Jane disgusted.

"That weirdo is probably filming us." she said.

Angela's eyebrows raised.

"Really?" she asked with a crafty smile.

Then she began to take off her top.

"What are you doing?" asked Jane.

"I'm gonna get naked." said Angela.

She removed her top and began to take off her underwear. She stood there posing nude at the window just for Ricky. Although Angela was mean to him, Ricky couldn't help but be amazed by her body. He just filmed her anyway. Although the one girl he really wanted to see naked was Jane. It might happen. Hopefully.

Whilst Angela was posing nude at the window, the door opened and Carolyn came in with a tray of 2 bottles of Rootbeer and 2 bowls. One that had potato chips and the other had candy.

"Girls, I brought you some snacks." she said.

She almost dropped the tray in shock when she saw Angela standing there naked at the window with her buttocks showing.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "I am so sorry, Angela. What are you doing standing there naked at the window?"

"Just impressing the boy next door." said Angela with a flirtatious look.

She wasn't bothered about Carolyn seeing her naked. She walked over to Carolyn who saw the rest of her. Angela took the tray from her.

"Thank you Mrs Burnham." she said.

"You're welcome." said Carolyn nervously as she left the room.

 

 

 

 

She went back to the living room and sat on the couch. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Not only that, but it was a really beautiful image. That body was incredible.

That image looped over and over in Carolyn's head. She couldn't stop it. When she and Lester went to bed that night, that was all she dreamt about. This beautiful blonde naked girl with this incredible body standing there without a care in the world. It was a wonderful dream.

That was until Carolyn's slumber was interrupted by Lester doing something beside her. She was shocked. He appeared to be masturbating. She was unaware that her husband was flogging the bishop whilst thinking the same girl that she had an interest in.

They had a massive argument and Carolyn even threatened to leave him. Lester just turned over and Carolyn could swear he had a smirk on his face. Was this what he really wanted? Did he want her to leave him? Oh how she hated her husband. How she hated him. But, the bright side is, if Lester is out of her life, then maybe her and Angela...

 

 

 

 

Carolyn went to work the next morning. As usual, she tried selling a house, but none of the hunters seemed interested. All day, Carolyn still couldn't stop thinking about Angela. Carolyn was outside the swimming pool with an engaged couple. She couldn't help but feel sorry for these two.

The swimming pool didn't have leaves in it like the last house, but it had rose petals in it. The pool wasn't too far away from a rose bush.

"Oh how romantic." said the bride to be.

"Yes. Very." said Carolyn staring into the pool.

Then something caught her eye. There appeared to be someone swimming in it.

It was a 17 year old girl with blonde hair. She was completely naked. Who was it? The girl rose from the surface with her perfectly erect nipples. Her hair was covering her face. She moved her hair out of the way to reveal that she was none other than Angela.

Carolyn was over joyed. Angela swam to the side of the pool and looked at her.

"Why don't you come on in and join me?" asked Angela.

Carolyn smiled. It was a very big smile.

"Mrs Burnham? Mrs Burnham? MRS BURNHAM?"

"Huh?" asked Carolyn puzzled.

"You just stood there staring at the pool for two minutes." said the groom to be. "Are you alright?"

Carolyn looked at the soon to be married couple.

"You got a cigarette?" she asked.

 

 

 

 

Frank was in his son's bedroom. There had to be a perfect explanation of how his son got all this high tech equipment for his room. There was no way he could afford all of that with the amount he got from his job. No, there had to be something bigger. Perhaps his son was secretly working for The Mafia, or maybe he was a drug dealer, or maybe a thief or worst of all, a rent boy.

He looked at his son's camera lying on his desk.

"Maybe I'll find some evidence in one of these tapes." he thought.

He picked up one of the tapes lying on the desk and put it into the camera. He turned it on and saw a marvellous sight. It was the naked Angela posing at the window. He was surprised. He thought his son would never be interested in sex.

"Of course." He thought to himself. "My son is a pornographer."

He thought that was where his son got the money from. But instead of questioning himself about what porn company that his son could be working for, he was more interested in the blonde nude beauty. He couldn't stop staring at her. A bit of saliva came out of his mouth. When the footage was over, he played it again. And again. And again. And again.

He couldn't get the image of the naked girl out of his head. As we all know, he and his wife don't really have a perfect marriage. There was hardly any chemistry between them. And there never will. He hardly gets off on his wife, but this blonde girl gave him a little spark.

And then it happened. Much to his enjoyment.

There were only two things in life that gave Frank the horn: Anything military based and this blonde.

He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in. He dropped his pants down and had a fun time with his hand.

A really fun time. He felt like Old Faithful when he had finished.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Carolyn had bought some blonde hair dye. She took it home and went into the bathroom to try it. A while later, she was happy with the result.

 

 

 

 

That night, Frank had a dream. He dreamt that he was in a bunker only wearing his vest and underwear. His wrists were tied up from a rope that came from the ceiling. His ankles were also tied up from a rope that came from the floor. He also had a gag ball in his mouth.

The door opened in came Angela dressed in military uniform and holding a whip. He jacket was open to reveal cleavage. She stood in front of Frank with a demanding look on her face.

"Colonel Fitts. You make me sick and you need to be punished." she said. "You have been a very, very bad boy."

"Yes, I have." muffled Frank trying to speak through the ball gag.

"And now you will endure the greatest amount of pain any soldier has ever been through." she said.

"Oh God, yes." muffled Frank.

Angela walked behind Frank and whipped him good. Many, many, many times. Every hit, Frank moaned with pleasure. It was such a great dream that he didn't want it to end.

The next morning Frank came down to breakfast whistling a happy military tune. Ricky and Barbara wondered what was up with him. He had never been this happy.

 

 

 

 

Lester and Jane noticed that Carolyn had dyed her hair blonde. When Jane asked her about it Carolyn just said "I wanted to try a new look."

"Mom, is it okay if Angela came over tonight?" asked Jane.

Carolyn's eyes lit up.

"Yes it is." she said.

 

 

 

 

So, Angela came over their house for dinner. Lester was feeling very giddy. So did Carolyn. Angela was surprised to hear classical playing through out the dinner.

"It is so eccentric." said Angela.

"What is?" asked Carolyn.

"At my house we never have classical music playing at dinner. We just have the TV on." said Angela smiling.

"Yes, well you can blame Jane's mother for that. She wants her life to be something out of a magazine or a commercial." said Lester trying to sound intelligent to impress Angela.

"And what do you want our life to be like?" asked Carolyn. "Do you want us to have our dinners on trays whilst we sit in front of the box?"

She too was trying to impress Angela.

"Maybe I do." said Lester due to his personality changing since he began his crush on Angela.

 

 

 

 

 

Ricky was up in his room filming the family next door on his camera. There was knock on the door. Ricky hated it when people interrupted his filming. He opened the door and it was his father.

"Hey son." he said. "I see that family next door has invited that blonde girl."

"What about her?" asked Ricky.

"Do you like her?" asked Frank.

"Not really." said Ricky. "She's not a very nice girl."

This puzzled Frank. He wanted to ask his son about the footage of Angela nude, but he couldn't. He had to be discreet. Then he had a brain wave.

"It's just that you always film that house all the time." he said hoping not to blow his cover.

"I film anything." said Ricky. "To me this is the average American family having their dinner whilst having a conversation."

"That's okay, son." said Frank. "I was just wondering."

He left the room questioning to himself. He then went to the kitchen where the window was facing the Burnham's window that lead into the dining room. He sat there and watched Angela. Very, very lustfully.

"What are you doing?" asked Barbara.

Frank jumped with fright.

"Woman, don't sneak up on me like that!" 

"What were you doing sitting there staring at the family like that?" asked Barbara.

"No reason." said Frank getting up and leaving the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

"I like your hair, Mrs Burnham." said Angela.

"Do you honestly like it?" asked Carolyn.

"Yeah, I think it suits you." said Angela.

Jane gave her a look that said "Dude, you're such a kiss ass."

Carolyn looked at Lester and said to Angela "At least some of us have hair."

Lester gave her a dirty look as he ate his dinner.

He then realized that his beer bottle was empty.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm going for another beverage." he said as he left the table and went into the kitchen.

"Beverage. Who the hell says that?" thought Jane.

Carolyn leaned forward to the girls. "Now that your idiot father is not here. Angela, why were you naked at the window two nights ago?"

"Mom!" said Jane.

"I told you, I was impressing the boy next door." Angela told Carolyn.

"Do you like him?" asked Carolyn.

"No. He's not my type." chuckled Angela. "But he has the hots for Jane! He films her all the time with his camera."

"Camera?" asked Carolyn.

"Yeah. He has a video camera where ever he goes and films everything for no reason." said Angela. "So that night, I put on a little show on for him whilst he filmed me from his room."

"Did he give you the footage?" asked Carolyn.

"No. I don't care what he does with it." said Angela. "Besides, think of how much he'll charge me."

Lester came back with another beer.

"What were you ladies talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just girl talk. You wouldn't understand." said Carolyn.

 

 

 

 

 

That night in bed, the cogwheels in Carolyn's brain were turning. She needed to get that footage of Angela off Ricky. But how? Would he honestly sell the footage to his next door neighbour? And how much would it cost her?

Then she had an idea.

 

 

 

 

The next morning she went to the Fitts' house and knocked on the front door. Frank opened it and greeted Carolyn, who had an angry look on her face.

"Mr Fitts, may I speak to your son?" she asked.

"It's Colonel, actually." said Frank.

He then called Ricky to come downstairs. Ricky came down and met a very angry looking Carolyn.

"I heard that you were filming my daughter's friend with no clothes on. Is that true?"

Ricky didn't want to argue, so he just said yes.

Frank pretended not to know about the footage.

"Oh, how dare you son. What are you, a pervert?" he asked.

"I would like that footage back please." demanded Carolyn.

Frank was in shock.

 _Nooooooooooooooo_! he thought to himself. He didn't want the footage of the lovely blonde taken away from him. Ricky went upstairs and found the tape with the footage in it.

Frank was trying not to look annoyed in front of Carolyn. But she noticed that he was irritated.

"You okay, Mr Fitts?" she asked.

"It's Colonel, actually. Yeah, I can't believe my son would do this." lied Frank. "I'm beginning to think he was some kind of pornographer."

Ricky came down with the tape and gave it to Carolyn.

"Thank you. And don't ever let me catch you doing it again." she said. "Goodbye."

She walked away. Frank and Ricky didn't notice that she had a big smile on her face. Frank on the other hand had a big frown.

 

 

 

 

Carolyn locked the door in her and Lester's bedroom. She also closed the curtains. She put the tape into a home movie VHS cassette. (Forgive me if I'm getting this wrong, readers) She had the TV and the VCR in the room. She turned on the TV and put the cassette in.

The cassette played and she saw the naked Angela standing at her daughter's window. She was being all flirtatious and sassy as she posed for Ricky. Carolyn felt very aroused indeed. She put her hand down the front of her pants and entered a world of unique pleasure.

It felt incredible. Never had she ever done this to a girl before. She was having the time of her life. That was until there was a knock on the door. Carolyn felt annoyed.

"OH WHAT?" she shouted.

"Phone." yelled Jane from outside.

"Tell whoever it is that I'll call them back!" said Carolyn.

"Okay." said Jane accompanied by the sound of her walking away.

Carolyn was so angry. But she played the video again and finished what she started. When she climaxed, it was amazing. She lay on the bed moaning with ecstasy. She leaned over to get her packet of cigarettes and a lighter that were top of the chest of drawers beside Lester's side of the bed. She took a cigarette out and lit it. She smoked it like actual after sex smoking. It was as if she did had sex with Angela. And you know what? She was up for Round 2.

 

 

 

 

 

Frank was in his bedroom. He was so angry at Carolyn taking his precious footage away from him. How was he going to get that footage back? He had a plan. He went to his son's room and talked to him about the video.

"You didn't want that footage taken away from you, son. It was for your own viewing pleasure." said Frank.

"Maybe." said Ricky.

"A man has needs and you filmed that footage for a good reason." said Frank. "Don't deny it. Every man has a date with Palm and her five sisters. If you didn't do that, you'd go crazy. You didn't mean that girl any harm. And she did pose like that to impress you."

Ricky wondered how did his dad knew what Angela did in the footage. But he didn't question his father for the obvious reasons.

"Isn't there a way we can copy the video so that Mrs Burnham doesn't suspect a thing?" asked Frank.

"Actually I can do that." said Ricky. "I can do this using two VCRs." (again pardon me if I'm getting this wrong, folks)

"Good boy." said Frank. "Us men have needs."

Ricky didn't know why his dad was acting like this, but he wanted him to get off his back.

 

 

 

He met up with Jane at school the next day and asked if she could get the video from her mother. Jane accepted and when she got home, she went into her parents' bedroom. She wondered what was the TV and VCR doing there. She didn't care. She turned on the VCR and got the video out. She brought the video over to the Fitts' house and invited herself in.

Ricky brought Jane into his room where he had two VCRs at the ready. He told Jane to lock the door because the footage that they were about to see was explicit. Jane curiously wanted to see what was on it and why did her mother have it in her bedroom.

Ricky put the video on and on the TV, Jane saw the footage of Angela naked.

"Your mom heard about this and took it off me. Dad said 'A man has needs' and wanted me to do a copy. I'm going to give you the copy to give to your mom."

Jane wondered why did her mother have this video on her bedroom. Could her mother be falling for Angela? Of course! That's why she dyed her hair. Ugh, first her dad and now her mom.

 

 

 

 

 

Jane needed more evidence. She needed to do some detective work. She was in her bedroom, waiting for Carolyn to enter her own bedroom all by herself. Jane had put the copy of the video in the VCR. It took a very long time, but finally that evening, Jane could hear Carolyn entering her own bedroom and closing the door. Jane secretly made her way to her mother's door and put her ear next to it to hear what was going on.

She heard her mother turn on the TV and VCR. She heard the sound from the video and worst of all, her mother moaning with pleasure. Ah ha!

Jane went back to her room and called Ricky.

"My mom has a crush on Angela." she said and told him that she heard her mother pleasure herself to that footage.

"Huh!" said a surprised Ricky.

"Your dad does too." said Jane.

Ricky understood now why his father wanted the footage back. His dad had a crush on Angela.

Now, he needed evidence and he knew exactly how to get it.

 

 

 

 

 

When Ricky went to school the next morning, Frank went into his son's room and locked the door. He found the tape lying on the desk. It was inside a home movie video cassette. He put the video on and watched the footage of Angela on the TV. He rewinded and watched the footage over and over again. He felt aroused and turned off the VCR and TV. He left the room with a stiffie. He was going to have fun in the bathroom.

Throughout his viewing, he had no idea that Ricky's camera was secretly hidden in a box in the corner of the room. It caught everything.

 

 

 

 

 

When Ricky came home, he saw everything that was on the camera.

He invited his dad to come into his room just to show him something. His dad was thinking that it was that stupid footage of a plastic bag blowing around in the wind again. But when he entered Ricky's bedroom, he saw what was on the TV right now. He wish it were that boring footage after all.

The camera was connected to lead coming from the TV. It was showing the footage of Frank watching the footage of Angela. Frank's face went red. The game was up. He looked at Ricky with a smirk on his face. Then he sat on the bed.

"Don't tell your mom." he said as he put his head in his hands with guilt.

"I'm sorry son, I... I'm a pathetic piece of shit. The most disgusting pile of pus that ever walked the earth."

"Mrs Burnham has a crush on her too." said Ricky.

Frank looked at him. Of course. It all made sense. That's why she wanted that tape so badly.

"That blonde girl, don't tell her I... liked her." said Frank.

He felt sick. He felt like a traitor to his wife. He hated himself.

"There's only one thing we have to do." said Ricky. "We have to destroy the footage."

At first Frank was alarmed. But then he thought about his wife.

"Yes and that copy too." he said.

 

 

 

 

 

Ricky called up Jane and told him about the plan. Jane agreed and went to her parents' bedroom to take the video out from her mom's VCR. Carolyn entered the room attempting to be alone with her footage of Angela. She was shocked to find Jane with the tape in her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Carolyn.

"I'm going to destroy this tape with Angela in it." said Jane.

"Don't." said Carolyn.

"Why?" asked Jane.

The jig was up. Carolyn was caught out.

"And I heard you play this tape over and over. I heard you moaning as well. With pleasure." said Jane like a detective catching her murderer.

Carolyn was lost for words.

"You have a crush on my friend, don't you?" asked Jane.

Carolyn stared at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She sat on the bed.

"Yes, I do." she said quietly. "She's so beautiful and so perfect, I..."

She then burst into tears.

"Don't tell your father." she whimpered.

"I'm gonna destroy this footage and I'm not bringing Angela here ever again." said Jane.

She then left the room leaving a crying Carolyn, who started smacking herself in the face.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid..."

And then she started to bawl.

 

 

 

 

That night, Jane and Ricky were in the Fitts' garden. There was a small fire in a trash can. In it were the two tapes being burnt to a crisp. Ricky had his camera with him. He was filming the fire. He then pointed the camera at Jane. The fire was shining on her. She looked beautiful. She looked into the camera and smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

Frank was in his office. He was sitting there in tears. He was still hating himself for the stupid mistake he made. He took off his handgun from the rack. He looked at the handgun. He couldn't take this guilt any longer. He put a bullet into the gun and put it into his mouth. He was ready to pull the trigger.

He closed his eyes and.............

 

 

 

 

He couldn't do it. He took the gun out of his mouth and put it back on the rack.

Would he ever have use for that gun?

THE END


End file.
